This project is dedicated to the development and characterization of mouse model systems that best reflect the myelin and oligodendrocyte related (OMR) gene expression deficits in persons with schizophrenia. Several different genetically modified mouse model systems will be evaluated (e.g., Quaking, MAG, PTPRZ1, and Olig2. Each of these mouse model systems will be screened for deficits in the expression of OMR genes using a panel of OMR genes that we have shown to be differentially affected in schizophrenia. Those that evidence gene expression deficits on at least 3 OMR genes known to be affected in schizophrenia will then be assessed for behavioral deficits. The behavioral phenotyping test battery will include screening tests of simple (e.g., reflexes, locomotion, balance, sensation) as well as complex (learning, memory, startle, prepulse inhibition of startle, social interaction, anxiety) behaviors. Coupled with these purely behavioral tests will be pharmacological probes to ascertain whether pharmacological profiles commonly viewed as prototypical for rodent models of schizophrenia are also evidenced by the OMR gene deficient mice. Once best-fit model systems have been identified, they will be studied longitudinally to ascertain the evolution of gene expression and behavioral deficits from 3 months of age through to 18 months of age. In addition, laser capture microdissection techniques will be employed to investigate gene expression in identified cell groups. In collaboration with Project 1, the best-fit mouse model system will be systematically imaged by DTI in vivo at ages corresponding to those for behavioral testing. In collaboration with Project 3, brain tissue specimens from additional mice will be studied for changes in oligodendroglial proliferation, differentiation and survival. Significant progress has already been made in this regard. All of the behavioral test paradigms have been piloted and parameters have been optimized for use in mice in our phenotyping facility (results and descriptions appended). Three of the 4 animal model systems proposed for use (Quaking, Olig2, and MAG) have been obtained. Some studies have already been completed in these mice and colonies have been established to enable more large scale studies.